John Dee!
by cassiel flamel
Summary: to sum it up Jessica gets taken from her masters the Flamels by Dee


"btw i do not own anyone but me.. those rights go to Mr. Scott

John, let her go!" Was the last thing I herd Perenelle say…the last thing I herd any one say for that matter. As soon as john grabbed hold of me and attempted to overload my aura, I blacked out, yes in fact I could see and smell, I just blocked my hearing to focus on the matter of my aura… but the pain, the overwhelming pain shot up my sides as he griped tighter, knowing I was going to put up a fight. "Damn", I muttered as my flesh began to sting and pulse with pain. I slammed my hands down onto his forearms and bit back, sadly not even fazing him. I winced as his fingers bit dipper into my sides, and having his aura around mine felt like having a extremely heavy weight placed on my chest, So bad even I started gasping for even the smallest breath of air. He just looked down at me and chuckled: "You foolish child."

"I'm not a child." I snarled at him. "No matter, your apprenticeship to those two will be a short lived one." he said almost to calmly. I tried to twist and curl myself out of his grasp, but that only made it worsen. And finally after our struggle, I fell limp in his grasp.

Later on I woke to total darkness. "where the hell am I?" I snapped not knowing if anyone was there. "My you are a foul mouthed one." John scolded. "Only with you John." I spat. "Now where are you, you rat." "Right here." he said lifting the blind fold. "Oh, heh, hey." I chuckled. "Hey, now bla bla bla bla bal de bla." "whoa what was that, really all I herd was Hey, now bla bla bla bla bal de bla." "That's it!" He yelled raising his hand to smack me. I flinched, right before he stopped, head tilted looking at me. He pulled a chair out in front of me and let out a long sigh, running his figures through his hair. " I..I.. he stammered trying to hunt for the words, I'm sorry for that, been on edge with this hole thing you know."

"I guess, I'd say it's fine but you know it's not." I whispered.

"I know." he stood up and walked out the door.

"John where are you going!" I cried out.

"He didn't even look at me." I thought. I was in awe of how cold that was, of how cold he was, and I was confused… why should I care?

"John?" Niccolo asked watching him. "What's with that look?" "Nothing, john snarled, nothing to do with you."

"Well." Niccolo snickered. "Would it be that your letting this kid bother you?" "I said Niccolo, it's none of your concern, John snarled. "Alright doctor," Niccolo smiled.

Sighs, "what am I going to do with this kid?" john thought.

"What am I going to do." I thought. John slammed open the door, cut off my ties and stood me up and through me a sword. "Wha… what are we doing?" I asked shakily. "Training!" John snapped. "But I'm not your- I began.

"You are now!" he snapped again. "John what the hell is wrong with you man!" I snapped grabbing his arms lightly shaking him. He looked dazed confused and above all angry. Niccolo busted in the room to find John kneeling on the ground and me holding him by his arms. "What's going on in here John?" "Noth… nothing Niccolo , just-" I cut him off.

"Having a little brake down?" I said glaring at him. Niccolo looked back and forth between us as we glared at one another. He nodded and backed out of the room. "What was that?" I snapped. "I…I, he smiled eyes twinkling. "You're my apprentice now," he said plainly. " I most certainly am not, I don't know what twisted world your living in, but here I'm Flamel's apprentice." I said almost confused. What the hell is wrong with you John." "Simple, I needed a way to find out what extent I could push you, what would set you off into almost defending me," he said smiling simply.

I laughed, "Your so twisted." "Maybe, but not more than you are," he chuckled. "Well what if I say no, hmm?"

He gave this twisted look, "I guess you'll have to take a dirt nap six feet under then." " Oh and I'll be taking you with me," I laughed. "Well kid, I do need an answer?" He asked.

"Hmm, let me think… get killed by you if I don't, but if I do, I take the chance of the Flamels finding out and them killing me… uh sorry, no, two over one they win." "Okay then, if that's how it is then I have no other chose." he said turning to face me, blade in hand. As he turned to face me he let out a small gasp to find a blade pressed to his throat. "Well John it seems we've reached an impasse." I smiled cruelly. "Seems so." he sighed…and then paused for a moment. I tilted my head slightly, "Your thinking of something?" "Oh yes. he smiled, what would you say if you where only my apprentice while you where here, to learn from a different master for a while till they come and get you, what do you say hmm?"

"I'm might consider it, on one condition then yes."

"What condition would that be?" he smiled.

"When the Flamels come… you one wont harm them or me and let us leave freely." I said stubbornly. "Fine I can agree to that, my apprentice." he smiled, he knew now he had won.

He walked out of the room and looked at Niccolo with a triumphant smile on his face. "I told you it would work didn't I?" " Yes, but for how long?" Niccolo sighed. "Now what's with that tone, hmm?" John teased. " What happens when the Flamels come to find her, what then?" "Well we tell them she's dead. John shrugged. "And if they still try to come in after her? Niccolo asked. "Then we do what we must." he shrugged again. "And what exactly would that be John?"

"We actually kill her, what else?" he smiled, leaning back in his chair. Niccolo looked at him eyes wide and mouth gapped open slightly. "Your not, no you can't just kill the child! He said voice rising in confusion. "Why can't I, you and I know people have died for much less." he laughed. Niccolo stood up and stormed off. " Well if we're going to start killing children then we should start with you John, because you surly act like one." Niccolo muttered then stopped. "Wait why should I care?"


End file.
